Disgaea and DDR
by Ten Second Braeden
Summary: Laharl, Etna, and Flonne encounter a special world that requires them to play DDR instead of fighting their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disgaea plays DDR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, DDR, or any of the characters/DDR songs.

One day, Laharl, Etna and Flonne were sitting around in the Netherworld. The Dimensional Gatekeeper walked up to them and said, "There's a new gate open, going to Dance City."

"Dance City?" said Laharl, "I hate dancing! Let's just attack the crap out of it so I can rule it and turn it into something better."

"That sounds like fun," cheered Flonne excitedly.

"Someone's replacing all the songs on the DDR machines with slow, boring 1950's songs."

"What's DDR?" asked Laharl.

"DDR is a video game about dancing. They'll explain it to you in Dance City," said the Gatekeeper, "In this special area, you have to defeat the enemies in a game of DDR instead of fighting them."

"That's no fun, " said Laharl with disappointment.

"Yay, no fighting, " said Flonne, "We can spread love and peace all around Dance City!"

"Just press "Gate 100" at the Dimensional Gate to go to Dance City, "said the Gatekeeper."

All of a sudden, Gordon ran up to them and screamed "I, the Defender of Earth, will save Dance City."

"It looks like we can all go," said Etna, "There are 10 spots left in the DDR challenge."

The four of them, plus 6 others including a prinny, walked up to the gate. Laharl entered "100" into the keypad at the front, then they all stepped inside. About 10 seconds later, they arrived in a room filled with about 30 DDR machines, some computers, and several people that were practicing on the ground.

A man walked up to them and said, "I'm Kieran, a level 400 DDR player. Lately, people have stopped playing DDR as much because someone called "Mid Boss" messed up the machines. All the songs were changed to a bunch of crappy old slow songs, and many of our machines have been destroyed by his attacks. We have to defeat the enemies at DDR, then defeat Mid Boss in a battle to stop him from destroying our city and our DDR machines. People have been running away from here and now there's hardly anyone playing. You can help us, but first let me show you how to play. Follow me."

Kieran started walking across the room and Laharl and his friends followed him. They passed a bunch of DDR machines with nobody playing on them. One was playing a slow, boring 1950's song. Another was playing a "song" that sounded like a piano being smashed to death with a drum set.

"My ears!" yelled everyone, "What's that awful sound?"

"That machine!" said Kieran, "It was severely affected." Kieran walked up to the machine and switched it off.

They walked past some broken DDR machines, and there were broken parts of DDR machines all over the floor. Then, they entered a room with a single DDR machine in it. A ghost suddenly jumped out of the wall! Kieran was about to face them in a DDR match. The ghost floated over to the right side of the machine, and Kieran walked over to the left side. "This ghost were sent by Mid Boss," he said, "I won't let them ruin my last good machine!"

The ghost selected a difficult song called "Haunted Woods." It was a level 9.

"How can that ghost play DDR," said Laharl, "It has no feet."

Four arrows pointing up, down, left and right were in a row on the top of the screen. A Halloween themed song began playing. The ghost formed feet at the body of its body to be able to play. Arrows began to scroll up the screen toward the row of arrows at the top. The ghost seemed to be having severe difficulty with the game, as the word "Missed" appeared on its screen many times. On the other hand, Kieran was hitting every step perfectly. The word "Failed" appeared on the ghost's screen. The ghost disappeared, then Kieran hit a jump at the end of the song. Another screen appeared saying "AAA."

"That looks impossible," said Etna.

"Take that, you stupid ghost, "said Laharl.

"Now that the stupid ghost is gone, we can begin training," said Kieran, "The training room is upstairs."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Kieran and the others all walked upstairs. Kieran opened a door, then they all walked in. It was a room full of several good condition DDR machines.

"Why aren't these machines all messed up too?" asked Laharl.

"They are protected from the forces of Mid Boss by shield," explained Kieran.

All of a sudden, a random gate appeared out of nowhere. A guy with red hair and a sword walked through. "Who are you?" said Etna.

"I am Adell," he said, "I came here to save Dance City."

"Adele? That's a girls' name! " said Laharl as he laughed his butt off.

"No, it's Adell with 2 L's," clarified Adell.

"Like the computer? I had a Dell once and it was a piece of crap," said Kieran.

"No, it's one word. Anyway, I heard Dance City was under attack by Mid Boss. Are you guys trying to defend Dance City also?"

"Definitely, dood," said the prinny.

"We have to defeat the enemies in games of DDR, " said Etna.

"What's DDR?" asked Adell.

"I was just about to show everyone how to play. DDR is a dancing video game," said Kieran.

Kieran began explaining how to play DDR to all eleven of the other people, demons, and prinnies. He explained about when to hit the arrows, scoring, grading, passing, jumps, and timing. After explaining for 12 minutes and 33 seconds, they were finally ready to try DDR.

"I want to go first!" said Flonne.

"OK, pick a song on Beginner," said Kieran.

Flonne scrolled through the available songs until she found one called "Love Love Shine."

"This song has love in the title. I'll pick this one," said Flonne. She pressed the button to begin the song. The music started playing. Flonne jumped up and down on the dance pad with excitement. When the song began, Flonne started hitting the arrows. She managed to hit about three quarters of the arrows and get a B. "You passed your first song," said Kieran, "Who else wants to try?"

Laharl jumped on the pad, and scrolled to Max 300 in the song list.

"I don't think you want to play that one, " warned Kieran, "It's very difficult, even on Beginner."

"I'll challenge myself anyway, " said Laharl as he pressed the button to begin the song. A fast techno song began playing as spikes appeared in the background of the screen. The arrows started scrolling up the screen at 300 BPM. At first, Laharl wasn't used to the speed of the arrows , and he almost failed the song. He started getting more perfects and greats after about 30 seconds. "You can do it!" cheered Flonne. Laharl thought "shut up, Flonne" in his head for a second, then resumed concentrating on the song. A few seconds later, the song slowed down and stopped. Laharl was caught off guard by the song when the arrows started moving again, but after missing a few arrows he got back into the rhythm of the song. At the end of the song, he got a perfect on the last arrow. "You passed Max 300 for your first song," said Kieran, "Even on Beginner, that's not easy. Usually, if you're shorter, you're better at DDR."

"4 foot 5 and proud of it," Said Laharl, "I can kick the butts of enemies 5 times my size."

"I'm 5 feet, so that's why I can pass 12's," said Kieran.

"I'll go next!" said Gordon in a loud, booming voice. He walked up to the machine and started to scroll through the songs. He picked a song called "Superhero." "I'll play Superhero because I am a superhero," he said. When he selected the song, he accidentally set the difficulty on Heavy instead of Beginner. When the song started, a bunch of arrows flew up the screen rapidly. "This is impossible!" said Gordon.

"That's because you're on Heavy," said Kieran, "Let me exit the song and set it back to Beginner." Kieran pressed a button on the machine, and the machine went back to the song selection screen. The song started again, this time on Beginner. Gordon failed after about 20 seconds. "How can I fail? I'll never save Dance City now! Curse you, height," said the six foot two inch Gordon. Everyone else tried a song and everyone else passed. After the last song was played, there was a noise.

"That's my cell phone, " said Kieran. He had received a text message which said:

"your arcade is going down

down with DDR

we'll destroy all your machines

tonight at 6:15.

The 6 footer squad."

"Not the 6 footer squad!" said Kieran angrily, "We'll defeat those too tall DDR failures."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who's the 6 footer squad?" asked Laharl.

"It's a group of tall, DDR hating idiots who want to rid the world of DDR. Fortunately for us, height is a disadvantage in DDR," said Kieran.

"I'm hungry," said Etna, "Prinny Squad!"

"They're back at Holt Village," said Flonne.

"We can go to the DDR City restaurant," said Kieran. Everyone agreed to go to the restaurant. After they returned from the restaurant, Laharl said, "Maybe we can practice some more before those 6 footers arrive."

Everyone agreed and went back to the upstairs DDR machines. Flonne went first and picked a song called Peace. "Love and peace to all," she said as she picked her song. When the music played, Flonne stepped on the arrows better than last time. After she finished the song, the results screen appeared which indicates that she did not miss any arrows. "You full combed a song," said Kieran, "You're ready to play Light." Laharl went next, picked a song called "Dragon Blade," and got a AA. After everyone played a few songs, Kieran said, "We need to rest before the 6 footer squad arrives."

They all go downstairs, past the broken DDR machines, and into a room with some chairs. Everyone sat down. "At this rate I'll be playing heavy in no time," said Laharl.

"Most players do not get a AA this early. It's probably because of your height," said Kieran.

Everyone talked about DDR and other things and suddenly, a loud knocking sound could be heard. "It's the 6 footer squad!" said Kieran, "get ready to kick some tall butt."

Then, a bunch of tall men walked into the room, followed by a very tall evil looking creature. "My name is Calculator BurntCoffee," said the creature. Everyone laughed at his name.

"I am 7 feet 2 inches tall," Calculator BurntCoffee said.

"And we are the 6 footer squad," said the tall men.

"What mods do you play with? How about this one?" said one of the tall men as he shot a beam of light toward Kieran.

"No!" Kieran yelled as the beam hit him. He suddenly began to grow taller. "Quick, get the emergency height reducer!" he yelled to Laharl, "It's over there by the broken DDR machine next to the door. Laharl ran to get it but the 6 footer squad got in the way. The beam of light stopped.

"You're 6 feet now. Join the 6 footer squad on our quest."

"Never!" Kieran yelled., "We will defeat you at DDR!"

Laharl, Flonne, and everyone but the 6 footer squad ran towards the stairs. The 6 footer squad chased after them.

After everyone was upstairs, one of the tall men said, "Don't you want to be 6 feet, little kid?" to Laharl.

"I'm proud of my height. Time to mop the floor with you 6 footers!" said Laharl.

Flonne stepped up to the DDR pad. A tall man from the 6 footer squad walked up and said "my name is Octagon."

"What kind of name is Octagon?" said Flonne.

"Don't make fun of my name," said Octagon.

Kieran, who was mad that he was 6 feet, sat at a table and recorded the scores. Flonne selected the song Love Love Shine. As the music started, Octagon kept jumping up and down on the arrows. He was missing most of the arrows. Flonne got a AA and Octagon failed.

After the song ended, Octagon ran out the door. The other men in the 6 footer squad ran out the door, except for Calculator BurntCoffee. Laharl stepped up to the pad and Calculator BurntCoffee stepped up to the second pad. Laharl picked Dragon Blade and the song began. Calculator BurntCoffee jumped and bumped his head on the ceiling. Laharl got a AA and Calculator BurntCoffee failed. Calculator BurntCoffee exited the building.

"We beat those tall guys. That was easy." Said Laharl.

"Oh crap, I'm 6 feet!" said Kieran, "Quick, to the emergency height reducer." Everyone went downstairs. Kieran opened the cabinet where the emergency height reducer was only to find out it was missing. "Those 6 footer squad guys took my emergency height reducer," said Kieran, "I want to be 5 feet again."

"It's OK, Kieran," said Flonne, "We'll find some way to restore your height."

"I guess we better head back to Holt Village," said Laharl.

"Bye Kieran," said Flonne.

Everyone except Kieran walked through the dimensional gate.

To be continued...


End file.
